


Evasion

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blue Eyes, Désordres psy, Guest Stars, Hero Worship, M/M, POV Private
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont tous les quatre dans cet hôpital, et tous les quatre s'enfuiront, ou aucun d'entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> Journée postage massif de minifics. La semaine dernière j'ai participé à un échange de fics sur Linjournal, je poste donc tout d'un coup. Pour celle-ci le kink/prompt était : Désordres psychologiques et différence d'âge (+ yeux bleus, en bonus). C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces petits manchots, c'est en UA humanisé donc, c'est mon délire...
> 
> Enjoy

Il était dans le jardin, près de la grille qui les séparait de l'autre moitié de la cours, là où se baladaient les patients dits dangereux. Il était sagement en train de regarder un oiseau en essayant d'occulter le regard d'un type de l'autre côté de la grille, un grand machin trop musclé, aux petits yeux noirs et au sourire immense, qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois l'observer depuis l'autre côté, toujours accompagné de deux autres gars sensiblement plus petits, l'un au nez pointu avec un anneau dedans, et l'autre qui avait les yeux trop écartés.

"Private!"

Un sursaut le prit et il occulta totalement la présence des trois patients dits dangereux de l'autre côté de la grille, il se tourna vers la voix, raide comme un i, et fit face à deux yeux couleur glacier, durs et déterminés. Les yeux d'un homme sûr de lui, de sa force. Il oublia en une seconde l'oiseau, les types flippants, le jardin, l'hôpital, tout sauf ces yeux. Il retint le petit sourire qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres et leva une main en salut alors que l'autre homme jetait un œil à sa tenue.

"A… Aye Skipper."

L'autre homme, les mains dans le dos comme souvent, droit et calme comme un chêne majestueux, donna un petit hochement de tête pour approuver sa tenue et se retourna sans même lui demander de le suivre. Il le ferait de toute façon. Comme souvent, les deux autres étaient installés à une table à l'écart de tous les autres patients. Kowalski était en train de noter des chiffres sur son petit carnet, pour changer, tandis que Rico regardait, le menton posé sur son épaule. Sa langue passait de temps en temps sur sa cicatrice, preuve qu'il était en train de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire exploser dans son entourage immédiat en utilisant uniquement son zippo.

"Les petits gars, au rapport, le projet évasion avance parfaitement. Rico, l'opération récupération de matériel a été un succès."

Le petit blond repéra l'habituelle lueur brillante dans les yeux de son collègue, toujours quand on lui promettait la perspective de faire exploser des trucs en servant de sucre en poudre, d'essence à tondeuse et autres morceaux de polystyrène qu'ils avaient accumulé au fil de semaines. Les explications scientifiques et autres calculs de Kowalski lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête, il était à nouveau concentré sur leur commandant. Il était presque sûr que personne d'autre n'aurait pu le convaincre de s'évader. Après tout, les infirmiers étaient gentils, et s'il se comportait bien, personne ne l'embêtait. Mais Skipper avait le don de le convaincre de faire potentiellement n'importe quoi, d'accumuler tout le courage présent dans son petit corps un peu trop frêle et de faire de grandes choses. A nouveau il fixa ses yeux bleu acier quand son capitaine se retourna vers lui.

"Private, vous aurez la mission la plus importante, distraire les gardiens."

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive avec peine mais hocha la tête, déterminé, surtout à honorer la confiance que Skipper avait placée en lui. Discrètement, il jeta un œil à une infirmière qui regardait vers eux en notant quelque chose sur son carnet.

**XxX**

_30/04/12_

_Le patient ne montre aucune évolution, tant dans son syndrome autistique que dans sa schizophrénie. Il n'a aucun contact avec les autres patients et semble se méfier du personnel soignant. A surveiller de près._


End file.
